thebenferfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick The Prick
Rick is a Klayman; He is always wearing a green hat and his face is covered in multipe piercings. He is also the best friend of Chip. Size Height: 4 Inches Weight: 113.4 grams Personality Rick was the most self sacrificing Klayman in the series; he willingly gave his life to save Chip allowing him to defeat Dr. Bob and "save" Klayworld. He had mushmouth due to his piercings, he also had minor multiple personality disorder after the events of Off the Table, however, after being reconstructed he never showed any rage against Chip again. Appearances Rick has appeared in every episode that Chip has, as they are almost always together. Klay World: Off the Table Rick first appeared in Klay World: Off the Table where he was both one of the minor protagonists and a major antagonist. He and Chip both lived in Klay World until Chip wanted to be more important and decided to join the mission to the unknown. Rick, despite Chip's rants, was not allowed to go and stayed behind because there wasn't enough room on the truck; He, Marv and Dr. Bob handled the communications between the two worlds untill the peach aliens came. When King Womp's Aliens arrived, Rick and Dr. Bob survived the first attack and tried hiding in a pair of pants. However, Rick was captured by King Womp shortly after. He was rebuilt by King Womp into a much larger, more powerful klayman with a more humanoid apperance. He gained the ability to stretch out his arms and legs but also had a dramatic change in personality. He became loyal to the aliens and wanted their victory. Chip returned when Dr. Bob, the ax face guy, and Chester were the only survivors and all of the aliens but King Womp had been killed. It was then that Rick made his first appearance in his new form. He quickly killed Chester and Dr. Brown but was knocked off the table by Chip. He returned again after King Womp was killed and grabbed the time machine from Chip. He claimed he would use the machine to change the past so that the aliens won. Pick suddenly drove the truck through the window and heroically crashed into the shelf, causing Rick to be knocked off the table and impaled by its flag. The Rodent He reapeared in the Rodent part 1 and 2 as a minor protagonist. He had apparently been returned to normal by Dr. Bob but was given brain damage in the process which made him act weird. He did very little other than standing in the back ground; and because the next two parts were never made, his actual purpose was never revealed. Klay World: All Gone In the finale Klay World: All Gone, he was once again a major character and helped vastly for ought the events when Chip was chating with Dr. Bob Dr. Bob looks at Rick and says 'So did Rick ever recover from you know' and Chip says 'He comes in and out' and then Rick acts weird yet again, After Chip explained what Dr. Bob was about to do, He & Pick were all for it, yet they were betrayed by Sheriff Marv before he was killed by Pick. He Joined Chip in his speech, untill Dr. Bob started up the madness again and he was knocked off the table when Henry fired his rocket launcher at it. When Dr. Bob and Chip were about to duel on the edge, Henry readied his weapon to kill the two but Rick charged forward and sacrificed himself to save his friend and Dr. Bob by blocking the gun with his arm, causing an explosion that killed him and Henry in the process. Robert stated in the commentary that since he went out a villain in Klay World: Off The Table, it was only fitting that he go out a hero in "All Gone". When Chip began rebuilding Klay World into Clay World, it can be assumed that he he was revived. Powers Superhuman Strength: He was capable of stopping a rocket from a rocket launcher with his fist and well he was in his alien form, he easily threw Chip and Dr. Bob around, overpowering the two with minimal difficulty. Elasticity: While he was modified by King Womp, he was able to stretch both his arms and his legs to drastic lengths, using this ability to crush Chester underneath his foot. Quotes "Sorry about your uncle, Chip; but I'm afraid you're going to have to come too." "What? It's Klay World War One over there!" Category:Klaymen Category:Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Robert Benfer Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters by Cause of Death Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Death by Explosion Category:Characters who died in All Gone Category:Class Canons Category:Glass Canons Category:Revived Characters